Their Inner Compasses
by dare121
Summary: Fafaberry, Faberry, g!p. Quinn and Charlie Fabray look exactly the same, the only person who can tell the difference between them is Rachel Berry. How? She tells them apart by the shape of their penises. Glee Kink Meme prompt fill. Don't like, don't read.


**Title**: Their Inner Compasses  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>: 8811  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: I don't think there any...  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Not really any warnings either. Maybe if you hate blindfolding people. If you have anything against blindfolds and **Fafaberry**, don't read this.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: From a prompt at the _glee_kink_meme_:

"Everyone has always had a difficult time distinguishing between the Fabray twins, everyone except for Rachel. Her method of telling the difference? Quinn's cock is **long** and **straight** while Charlie's cock is _thick_ and _slightly_ _curved_. The twins decide to put Rachel through a test, they blindfold her and make her guess who is having sex with her."

**A/N**.: I kind of, well, I mean it is still the same prompt technically, but I think I kind of missed the point of it... Well, I hope you enjoy it anyways! **THIS IS FOR:** _Thiago_, a.k.a. _CYNDAQUINN_. Follow him on tumblr, if you're not already. It took so long, but I hope it makes you happy. The credit for the name of the story goes to _kendarrr_, my little lady friend and the **master of all inner compasses**.

For anyone who cares, this **file** is called "_Fafaberry starring in 'oddly shaped penises'_".

**Disclaimer**: NONE OF THIS IS MINE, SHOCKER.

**/00/**

Quinn and Charlotte Fabray looked exactly the same.

Same hair, same hazel eyes, same perfectly straight nose, same height and definitely the same moderately but perfectly shaped breasts.

It was no wonder that nobody was ever able to tell the two apart. Especially not since Quinn had quit the Cheerios and decided to prance around in nice, fluffy dresses, just like her sister Charlie did. It was like they simply stopped to bother with separate wardrobes. Now they really seemed identical.

There was only one person who knew how completely different the Fabray twins really were and her name was Rachel Berry. Where no one was able to tell the difference, all Rachel needed was one simple hug or the brush of their hips to know exactly who she was dealing with.

There was also one other thing that made it shockingly clear to whom she was talking to.

And that was, for lack of a better way to describe it, the shape and form of the girls' dicks.

Quinn's penis was rather long, nine inches when hard to be exact, and completely straight. It bobbed just like any other penis did, but it was straight like a pole while doing so, quivering whenever Rachel was around and pointing at her like an arrow.

Rachel loved nothing more than riding Quinn like her life depended on it, because Quinn hit all the right spots and reached places the brunette never even knew existed. She loved those nights with the blonde when they made love in the moonlight or had wild, steamy sex against Quinn's father's office desk.

And then there was Charlie.

Her cock was, with its six and a half inches, compared to Quinn's a lot smaller but Rachel knew that that wasn't a drawback at all. It was so thick that Rachel almost couldn't fit her tiny hand completely around it and it was slightly curved upwards when hard.

Sex with Charlie was different than sex with Quinn and not just because she actually appreciated having sex on a bed, whereas Quinn was a lot more adventurous with her chosen place for intercourse. The blonde photographer loved nothing more than having Rachel under her while they made love and watching her squirm and furrow her brows when she was close to coming apart. There was also the part where the tip of her dick would rub against that special place in Rachel that not even Quinn had ever found.

All in all, Rachel was very happy to be dating two of the most wonderful and perfect women she had ever laid eyes upon and she was actually kind of glad that nobody else was able to figure out the way to tell the blonde goddesses apart, because if anybody else knew her trick, she would have to kick some serious ass.

No one but her should ever find out how she managed to perform that miracle.

**/00/**

Charlie and Quinn didn't know that Rachel payed such close attention to their _little_ friends, since Rachel had never spoken to them about what she liked most about each blonde. So Rachel decided to play a little game, hoping everything would play out the way she wanted it to.

It was a Saturday night and she was naked in Quinn's bed, curled up under the sheets, a movie she couldn't care less about playing softly in the background. She had something much better to keep her occupied.

Quinn's hands were massaging her breasts from behind while Charlie was pressing hot, demanding kisses against her mouth, her fingers rubbing insistently against the brunette's protruding clit.

The Fabray parents were away on business, leaving the twins alone for the weekend and of course, they had already used that fact to their full advantage, taking Rachel down in the living room in front of the sizzling fireplace on the fake bear-rug.

Rachel loved having sex with each one of the blondes, but the only thing she loved more was having sex with both of them at the same time, even though the last time they had done that double penetration thing and Charlie had violated her butt, she hadn't been able to properly sit for days afterwards.

Quinn's mouth pressed softly against Rachel's neck, pulling her out of her thoughts, her hard dick pressing faintly against her butt cheeks and making her whimper softly into Charlie's mouth.

"I want one of you inside me now, please. You've been teasing me ever since we got up here, I need you. Mhh, both of you. So much," she smoothed her hand over Charlie's cheek and chest down to where her cock lay pressed against Rachel's lower abdomen, stroking it softly and drawing a weak mewling sound out of the photographer.

The other blonde tilted Rachel's head back with her hand and pushed their mouths firmly together as she started to undulate her hips stronger against Rachel's butt, driving the head of her cock deeper in between Rachel's cheeks.

Rachel knew she was about to get her plan into motion when Quinn rolled her onto her back and Charlie moved a pace away to give the both of them some space, stroking her cock leisurely, the curved dick shivering in its need to release inside the singer.

Her eyes moved back to the blonde above her when Quinn let two fingers slip into her, checking to see if she was really ready to take on her cock yet. When she was satisfied by the moisture she found, she stroked Rachel's clit softly for a few seconds before moving her now wet hand to her cock, smothering herself with the brunette's natural juices.

With Quinn and Charlie both staring at Rachel's pussy while Quinn slowly started to push into her, neither of them noticed the devious smirk that flashed over Rachel's lips for a second before it was gone again. She couldn't have smirked anymore anyhow because the next instant, Quinn decided that she'd had enough of going slowly and instead thrust in the rest of the way before going at it like a jackhammer.

She placed her hands next to Rachel's head on the bed and started to piston her hips back and forth, making sure to hit Rachel's insides as hard as she could, drawing a strings of moans from the tiny brunette and reveling in the feeling of perfectly manicured fingernails gripping her back in ecstasy.

Charlie's hand started working over her dick faster, stroking to the rhythm of Quinn's hips, imagining, no doubt, that it was her that was making Rachel feel this good. She bit her lower lip hard as she watched Rachel's lips part in wonder and furrow her brow.

Rachel was close.

Quinn's right hand slipped down and started frantically circling her clit, obviously quite close to the edge as well.

When Quinn leaned down to kiss Rachel, wanting to make the moment they both came extra special, Rachel tilted her head away, but drew the blonde closer by her shoulders. She was biting her lips excessively while she waited for the perfect moment to start her evil scheme.

And lastly, with a grunt and a particularly hard thrust that drove Quinn's penis deep back into Rachel, both girls came in a flurry of emotion.

"Ugh, oh God, **Charlie**, _so good_!" Quinn froze in her lazy post-coital thrusts she always made after spilling her seed deep into Rachel and raised her head. Charlie's hand stopped stroking her dick.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Instead of pulling out of her girlfriend like any normal person would, Quinn pushed all the way back in, her stare fixed firmly on Rachel's face, while the brunette was trying to keep her laughter inside.

"Oh, I mean... So you're, you're Quinn? Oh, I'm so sorry, baby," she pulled Quinn into a loving kiss and let her hand play with Quinn's left nipple, trying to make it seem like it really had been an honest mistake. But Quinn wouldn't have any of it.

"We've been having sex for two years and when I make you come you call me _Charlie_?" Rachel could feel the blonde digging her nails into the comforter and wondered for the first time if she shouldn't have said anything to begin with.

"Maybe it's because I'm better at making her come than you are," came Charlie's smug voice from next to them. Quinn whipped her head around and glared at her sister.

"Shut up, okay? I am very capable at making Rachel come! If I recall I made her come five times this afternoon while you only managed it three times before you jizzed like a freaking boy!" Rachel's amusement was now very apparent but neither blonde noticed anything because they were too busy glaring at each other.

"Aww, babies. You both do a great job at satisfying my every need," Rachel smoothed both of her hands over Quinn's chest and fondled her breasts before gentle gripping her butt cheeks and pulling her farther in, still very much conscious of the fact that Quinn's dick was nine inch deep inside of her.

"Just shut up, Rachel! I can't believe you don't know what sex with me feels like after _two_ _fucking_ _years_!" Now, finally, she pulled her dick out of Rachel and didn't even look down to watch her semen softly trickle out of Rachel like she usually did.

"Hey, don't yell at Rachel just because you can't make a lasting impression in the bedroom! That just proves that length isn't everything! You need skill so satisfy a woman like Rachel!" Charlie crawled closer and pushed Quinn to make her get away from hovering over Rachel like an animal ready to attack.

Quinn flushed to the tips of her ears.

Rachel, feeling that her little joke was quickly getting way out of hand, knew that this was the moment to smooth over the waters or else she was going to have two very mad at each other girlfriends and that just wouldn't do.

She lay her hand on Charlie's shoulder and pushed her back on the bed before turning to the still flushed with rage Quinn.

"Baby, you satisfy me like no one else can," she chanced a look at Charlie to make sure the other twin wouldn't take this statement the wrong way and was relieved to find the blonde photographer winking at her. "I mean, you're just _so good _at what you do. Don't ever doubt that, okay? I just had a little slip up and forgot who I was dealing with here because you're both always so wonderful in bed. Me confusing you with Charlie in no way reflects badly on your performance, in fact, since you're both incredibly fantastic," her left hand gripped Charlie's that lay next to her on the bed without taking her eyes off of the insecure Quinn, "I'd think you should take it as a compliment."

Quinn still didn't look convinced.

"If you're so unhappy with me, maybe I should do you a favor... To make it up to you," she pushed Quinn onto her back, kissed her chastely on the lips and crawled down her body until she was face to face with the blonde's semi-erect penis.

"I don't know, Rachel. I, I don't think I'm in the mood anymore," Quinn tried really hard to hold on to her conviction while she felt Rachel's tantalizing tongue playing with the head of her penis. She wanted to stay mad at the singer, she really did, but the clearly devoted look in those chocolate brown eyes as Rachel took her completely into her mouth without even so much as a wince, all thought but to ravage the brunette's throat fled her mind and she moaned languidly before letting her upper body fall back onto the bed in excitement.

Although Charlie's cock felt like it was going to explode if Rachel didn't do anything about it and fast, it always weirdly got her off to see Rachel go down on her sister because when Rachel was going down on her, Charlie, she was always too far gone in the pleasure that the diva gave her to notice and appreciate all the little things the brunette did for them.

Like sucking hard on their cocks for a few moments before releasing them and slapping the thick meat on her tongue before pulling it aside and taking one of their testicles into her mouth, letting it softly slap back into place. Like she was doing to Quinn right now, nibbling softly on the sensitive skin followed right by trying to fit both of them into her mouth at the same time and tugging suggestively.

It drove Quinn nuts and she grunted, her dick twitching violently in Rachel's hand that was also still softly stroking it, a promise of what was still to come.

Charlie bit her bottom lip as she watched Rachel release her sister's balls and wrapped her lips around the long appendage again, going down all the way until her nose pressed softly into Quinn's belly. She swallowed hard around the thick cock and continued to play with her girlfriend's balls lazily while she was trying to keep Quinn inside.

Because even though she didn't have a gag reflex or anything else of that sort, it was still a lot of work to take all nine inches of the ex-cheerleader without choking on it. She taught herself how to properly breathe through her nose while giving head and now actually quite enjoyed it herself. There was something about being in control of her girlfriends while she did this, because Quinn and Charlie never went so far as to actually try to _degrade_ her in the heat of the moment.

They were both way too sweet and loved Rachel too much to do that.

But seeing them both let go so completely because of something that she did? That was mind-blowing to her. And well, the _semen_... Rachel had warmed up to that as well. When they first started to go out and Charlie asked her in her shy 15-year old voice if, maybe, they could try it before actually having sex, Rachel had been adamant about neither swallowing the sperm nor actually getting any of it in the vicinity of her face at all. Back in the day she usually tried to bend her girlfriends' cocks so that they pointed at their own chests rather than at her.

It didn't matter to her now, though, she actually got kind of turned on by the feeling of warm come splattering over her face and into her mouth and the twins certainly hadn't complained about that development.

Rachel could feel Quinn nearing the edge, so she sped up her ministrations, sucking on Quinn like her life depended on it, all the while letting her left hand wander up the blonde's torso to twist and twirl one of her nipples.

It was that simple extra touch that sent Quinn finally over the edge again, her come splashing unhindered into Rachel's mouth, her eyes closed shut in complete serenity, every muscle in her body completely relaxed. Even when she felt the bed tip next to her.

"Don't swallow yet, Rach. Open your mouth," Charlie's voice wasn't demanding or bossy, it was simply an aroused plea that Rachel wouldn't have been able to deny even if she'd wanted to. The blonde photographer stared in awe as Rachel parted her lips to reveal her tongue and mouth covered in Quinn's heady come. It seemed like the blonde that had caused that mess inside the brunette's mouth was knocked out cold in pleasure and wouldn't resurface anytime soon.

Charlie got on her knees on the bed and gripped her cock tightly in her right hand, aiming the head right at Rachel's mouth and started to jerk off as Rachel's tongue played with the come in her mouth and swirled it around before closing her mouth and giving the conscious blonde a toothless smirk before opening up again.

Charlie had been overstimulated ever since she had last been inside Rachel's pussy, so it didn't take long for her to reach her peak and as she did, she grabbed the tiny diva by her hair, albeit softly, and made sure that she was in exactly the right position before shooting her load.

"Oh G-God, Rachel, mhh, keep your mouth wide open, baby. Yeah, just like that. Here, here it comes," she continued to stroke her cock in fast succession, most of the thick ropes of her come landing in Rachel's mouth or on her face, some of it slowly trickling down the side of her mouth and over her chin. It wasn't until she was absolutely sure that every last drop of her come had somehow found its way in or on Rachel, and she _had_ made sure, rubbing the tip of her dick slowly over Rachel's lips to get the last of it off herself, she finally released Rachel's hair and slumped next to her sister onto the bed, watching with rapt attention as Rachel closed her eyes and mouth and hummed hungrily as she swallowed the combined come of her two girlfriends.

It was enough to stir her penis into alertness again and instead of going to bed like she had planned, she rolled Rachel onto her back, licked her own excess come off of her girlfriend's chin and breasts and pushed inside her, knowing that there wasn't anything better than sleeping with her girl.

Charlie ravaged her girlfriend a few more times, Quinn still very much unconscious in her blow job coma, and when they did finally fall asleep, Rachel spooned in between two naked, sweaty but extremely attractive blonde girls, she had never been happier.

But she would be, because Rachel didn't know it yet, but her plan? That definitely payed off. Just not in the way that she expected.

**/00/**

It had been several weeks since Rachel's "mistake" and things had pretty much gone back to normal. But not everything. Quinn was still insecure about how Rachel didn't know the difference between her and her sister even after two years with them, so she was even more aggressively fixated on having sex with Rachel. Their sexy times before usually meant two or three times a week but now? Quinn practically demanded that Rachel spent her entire week with the twins, going even so far as to pick her up after ballet classes and driving her to the Fabray mansion for _extra_, _extra_ sexy times.

Even though Rachel was quickly getting more and more exhausted, she couldn't very well say no to her girlfriends. She'd had to put a stop to Quinn's ministrations a few times though, getting too tired after a whole evening of making love where after it Quinn still wasn't satisfied with how many times she had made Rachel climax and probably wanted to have sex with her throughout the night too.

She didn't know what this sudden change in Quinn's habits had caused, even though she should've been able to figure it out. After all, she had been the one to call out Charlie's name in the throes of passion with Quinn.

That thought never crossed Rachel's mind, though.

**/00/**

"Do you think, I mean, do you..." Quinn struggled with the right words as she and her sister sat on the living room couch watching one of the random reality TV shows the other blonde loved so much.

"You've gotta stop stuttering and tell me what you mean first, sis," Charlie turned the volume down and looked at her sister. Her posture was different than usual. Instead of the air of confidence surrounding her she kind of slumped on the sofa, her eyes downcast, her fingers playing restlessly with the strings of her sweatpants. "Seriously, what's up? Did you have a fight with Rachel or something?"

Quinn was normally only this depressed if she was on non-speaking terms with the tiny diva, but Charlie hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary between the two, aside from the fact that Quinn seemed to be a little more horny than usual but that was fine by the photographer. She still got more than enough time with Rachel to herself, so it didn't bother her.

"Do you think, do you think she likes sex with you more than she likes sex with me?" Charlie would've laughed at her sister for asking such a ridiculous question but the vulnerable expression on Quinn's face showed her that this was no laughing matter for her no matter how absurd it sounded.

"Where did you get that idea? I know for a fact that Rachel loves sex with you. If I recall, I've been there while you two had sex multiple times and she never seemed particularly unsatisfied to me," indeed, Rachel always lost herself in Quinn completely while the two had sex, no matter if Charlie was next to them or not. They had an unspoken rule. If Rachel was having sex with one of them and the other one hadn't been invited or it hadn't been previously planned that they'd have a threesome, the excess twin tried to keep her hands to herself and didn't interfere while the other was having sex with their girlfriend.

It worked for them and had never been a problem before.

"I don't know, it's just that- ever since she moaned your name while I made her climax I've had this weird... fear that whenever she sleeps with me she'd rather be sleeping with you." It nearly killed Charlie to see her sister so clearly heartbroken over the singer. Obviously, she feared that Rachel was slipping away from her and wanted to only be with Charlie instead of dating both of them.

Of course it wasn't always easy to share Rachel with her sister, but they both knew that they loved Rachel with the same passion and that Rachel loved them in return. Charlie had been Rachel's first kiss, Quinn had been Rachel's first date. Charlie had been Rachel's first blow job, Quinn had first taken Rachel's virginity. For Quinn to think that all that meant nothing to Rachel in the long run saddened Charlie.

"Hey, you should just stop dwelling on that. She made a mistake, yeah, but maybe she was just looking at me or thinking of me briefly while she came or something. I'm sure it's no big d-"

"She shouldn't be thinking of _you_ while she's having sex with _me_, that's the point! If she's thinking of you then that means I'm doing something _wrong_, that I'm not _enough_ for her, that I don't know what she needs or to make her feel good. Maybe you were right and I don't know how to please someone as amazing as Rachel..." Quinn buried her face in her hands and tried hard to hold on the last shred of pride that she had. She couldn't burst into tears just because she couldn't satisfy her girlfriend.

"That's bullshit and you know it, I was just teasing you. I don't know if you've noticed but Rachel climaxes an awful lot while she's with you," it felt weird strengthening her sister's belief that she was a stud, but she knew it was necessary.

"I don't know, maybe she's just really good at faking it. I mean, she _is_ an actress!" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Nobody is that good an actress, not even Rachel," the blonde photographer thought about what to do or say now. How could she convince her sister that Rachel's tiny slip up had nothing to do with her not being able to make Rachel come? She somehow needed to show Quinn that Rachel knew exactly who of the two she was dealing with. She needed a plan...

"_Rachel is an amazing actress,_" Quinn sniffled softly and wiped her eyes while Charlie rolled her own. Quinn didn't even know how ridiculously in love she was. This wasn't about her inability to please a woman. It was about Rachel not experiencing the pleasure that she deserved. Charlie softly shook her head and smiled inwardly.

"Alright, alright. You're afraid Rachel likes sex with me more than sex with you. Okay fine, you're worried about it, but let me just say that you're a ridiculous and stupid wanker for thinking that even for a second, Rachel could have sex with you on a bed made out of needles and somehow enjoy it," Charlie bit her tongue to keep herself from insulting her sister's stupid insecurities, but refrained from it. That wouldn't help.

"So?" Quinn grumbled.

"So? If you're so worried that she still won't know the difference between sex with me and sex with you, we obviously need to put her through a test to see if she can distinguish between us, _duh_!" Charlie turned the volume back up and started to watch her show again while Quinn watched her.

"A test? Like what?" She was more than skeptical. She rather they didn't do anything fishy to or with Rachel. What if she was mad at them?

"Oh you know, like fucking her while she's blindfolded and her having to guess who's who. Something like that," Charlie grinned softly so her sister couldn't see and waited for her reaction.

Quinn frowned slightly.

"What _exactly_ do you plan on doing? Tying her up so she's only gonna be able to figure out which one of us it is by how we make love to her?" It took everything in Charlie not to roll her eyes at her prudish sister. She really was crazy, even going so far as referring to ravishing Rachel while she was tied up as '_making love_'. How everyone always thought Charlie was the sweet one she didn't know. Quinn's unsure and half lovestruck look was _already_ giving her cavities.

"Something like that, but we don't actually have to go farther than a blindfold, you know. I think that's more than enough and we don't want her to get mad at us for even thinking about restraining her while we do naughty things to her and she can't stop us," Quinn, being the one that needed the convincing in this scenario, furrowed her brows. "Hey, if you ever wanna find out if Rachel really can't tell which one of us it is, then we really need to do this, trust me."

Also, Charlie was already getting mighty hard thinking about blindfolding her girlfriend and having her way with her without having the diva know what exactly was coming to her. Or, to be a little more accurate, what was coming _in_ her.

"Yeah..." Mumbled Quinn softly to herself. "Yeah, you're right," she lazily let her hand run over the now apparent bulge in her pants, her mind obviously going to the place Charlie's had just been in, too. "Maybe she just needs a reminder of why we're so different. We should show her."

Charlie grinned.

And so the plan was put into motion.

**/00/**

Neither twin thought that it would be particularly difficult to get Rachel to join in on their fun. No, what both were mostly thinking about, was how they were going to show her who they were, not knowing that the all-observant Rachel could tell merely by the touch of her hand on their shafts.

Quinn, being the most insecure because of Rachel's evil scheme, thought hardest about what to do. So she decided to reenact their first time, only now with Rachel blindfolded and with a little less spontaneous combustion on Quinn's part. She wasn't ashamed to admit to her sister that she had climaxed instantly the moment she started to push her dick into Rachel's hot pussy. She had never been so happy about the fact that Rachel was on birth control, because they had originally planned for Quinn to pull out before erupting inside Rachel.

Ultimately, it had just been complete and utter idiocy on Quinn's part to expect not to immediately come when Rachel's vagina was so obviously the most marvelous thing her penis had ever come into contact with and that included Rachel's very talented mouth and hands.

She had just been glad, and was it to this day, that after she had pulled out, completely mortified by her inability to give her girlfriend even an ounce of pleasure with her dick, the part of her body that she was most proud of, that the sight of her thick, white come had made her hard again in a matter of minutes.

In the end she had been able to make Rachel come a few times that night and she hoped that if she showed her how they had started things, that Rachel would be able to figure out that she was indeed Quinn and not her sister.

Charlie was more laid back about the whole thing and was, all in all, just happy to live one of her fantasies.

Rachel completely at her mercy.

Sure, she had regular sex with her girlfriend and enjoyed it immensely but there was something different about the surge of power it gave her. She'd never admit any of it to her sister, but Rachel blindfolded or restrained or just simply _unprepared_ was one of her biggest kinks.

**/00/**

So when Russel Fabray announced at dinner three weeks later that he had been promoted and that he and Judy would leave for their second honeymoon the day after to celebrate, Quinn and Charlie weren't put out about the fact that their parents weren't taking them but were rather delighted and even helped them carry their luggage outside when it was time for the older Fabrays to leave.

The twins couldn't believe their luck as they prepared Charlie's king-sized bed for what they had in mind. They would use one of their father's broad ties to use as the blindfold and got into a matching set of black dress pants, white dress shirts and shiny, black dress shoes.

They did their hair exactly the same and when they were finally done with their preparations, they sat down in the living room and waited for Rachel to arrive.

Quinn could already feel her cock strain against the inside of her pants in excitement and ran her forefinger over it in lazy circles as if to stroke the fire that burned inside her. Now they wouldn't have to wait much longer.

The bell rang the second Quinn started to feel herself swell even more at the thought of Rachel on her knees, the tie covering her eyes and her lips swollen from suction and so it was Charlie who answered the door to let their girlfriend in.

"Hey, baby. You said it was urgent, is everything alright?" Rachel raised her head to press a sweet welcome-kiss to Charlie's mouth and smiled appreciatively at the expensive, probably custom-made clothes her girl was wearing.

"Everything's amazing, Rach. Sis? Why don't you come say hello to our girlfriend?" Rachel was intrigued by the tone of the blonde's voice as she watched with rapt attention as her second girlfriend, dressed exactly like her twin, made her way into the hallway and leaned down slightly to give her a hot, demanding kiss, pulling her in by her hips to prolong it.

Rachel gripped the front of the shirt hard and pressed the entirety of her body against Quinn, moaning softly as the hands of her other girlfriend snaked around her from behind and were accompanied by soft lips pressing against the back of her neck, giving her goosebumps everywhere.

With two sets of hips pressing closely against Rachel's own she could clearly make out the insistent press of two very ready, very erect penises teasing her from both sides and she let her right hand wander behind her to stroke softly up and down Charlie's cock, using her hipbone to grind into Quinn.

Both blondes moaned and pulled simultaneously away.

Not exactly the reaction Rachel was going for.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs," breathed Quinn heavily against the brunette's mouth.

"Yeah, we should definitely take this upstairs, I agree," Charlie murmured into Rachel's neck before nibbling softly on the skin there. "Would you take the lead? Rach and I will follow."

Quinn grinned, took Rachel's left hand, while Charlie took the other one, and pulled her girlfriend and her sister up the stairs and into Charlie's room, where she immediately resumed kissing Rachel while Charlie just grinned and watched.

"We wanted to ask you something, Rachel." Charlie started to say, even though she knew that the brunette was a little too preoccupied to say much or rather anything at all. This was all part of their plan. They figured, if Rachel was so busy being turned on and making out, she would be easier to convince in case she had any inhibitions towards it.

Quinn took the singer's right hand and placed on her still covered dick, guiding it over it, groaning softly when Rachel used her fingernails to scratch it softly. The two never stopped kissing, but Charlie took it as a sign that Rachel was listening instead of endlessly inquiring.

"You know how you nearly gave poor Quinn here a heart attack as you called her by my name a few weeks ago," Rachel's hand stilled on the ex-cheerleader's cock and pulled her lips away, Quinn's eyes were still closed and she was obviously quite dazed.

"What do you want me to do? 'Cause you know I'm really sorry about that," for emphasis, she gripped the dick in her hand hard, which made Quinn jump and whimper helplessly in pleasure. Rachel literally had her by the balls. Once again.

Charlie snatched the tie off of her desk and let it dangle in front of her, grinning seductively.

"We thought that it might be nice if we blindfolded you and made you do naughty things without you seeing them coming," she slowly walked up to her and pressed a soft, reassuring kiss to her lips. "Nothing too extravagant, we're not gonna try anything that's going to hurt you. I promise."

On the one hand, Rachel wasn't too keen on the idea. After all, she prided herself on her great eyesight and having that taken away from her kind of made her anxious. On the other hand, these were Quinn and Charlie Fabray, her perfect and loving girlfriends who she'd been with since she turned 15. She trusted them and if she ever wanted to try anything like that, it was certainly with them. So she acquiesced. And maybe, just maybe, she was just a little bit turned on by the idea of being at her girlfriends' mercy.

"Alright. So, how do you want to do this?" She tried to take the tie from Charlie but the three minutes younger blonde pulled it out of reach.

"Let me..." The photographer gently tied the silky, red material around the brunette's head and made sure that it was tight enough, but not too much so. She waved her hand in front of her for a while and even pretended to punch her once, but Rachel didn't react, so Charlie deemed her ready for action. She sidled up to her and whispered directly into her ear. "We thought we might make this into a game. We're going to fuck you, one after the other and you tell us who we are, okay? We're not going to speak because with _your_ ears, I'm sure you'd know exactly which one of us is the one who's inch deep inside of you. Sound good?"

Rachel shivered softly in anticipation, but nodded.

Charlie grinned and took a few steps back, motioning for Quinn to undress Rachel with a wave of her hand and the other blonde complied. She let her hands glide sweetly over Rachel's arms so she wouldn't startle her too much and slowly began to work on the front buttons of her girlfriend's dress, all the while kissing her softly and grinding their hips together.

As it turned out, Rachel wasn't wearing a bra and Quinn's erection seriously bordered on painful, being concealed so obviously poorly by her pants. She sent Charlie a look and the blonde nodded, coming to stand beside her sister, both pushing slightly on Rachel's shoulders so she would bend and get on her knees. She did instantly as silently asked and gripped the fronts of the twins pants firmly as her hands were placed there.

Quinn stroked Rachel's fingers for a few absent-minded seconds before opening the button and zipper of her dress pants and pulling her dick out of its confinements in relief as Charlie did the same. Both girls looked at each other again, and as if they could read each others minds, they looked back down at Rachel and said at the same time: "Open up, baby."

It sent a jolt down Rachel's spine as she opened her mouth as wide as she could, anticipating whatever the two had in mind. She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's head, making sure that she stayed in place and pushed her dick partly into her mouth but before Rachel could act on that in any way, Charlie placed her hand on the other side of her head and tried to fit her penis in as well. Rachel moaned softly as she felt her mouth being stretched, it only being bearable because they were just in with their heads, moving slowly back and forth, their cocks rubbing together, giving them additional stimulation aside from Rachel's hot mouth.

With two dicks slowly moving in and out of her mouth and the two hands on her head, Rachel actually couldn't do much but kneel there and let them have it their way. Hellbent on doing something else to please them though, she first gripped first Quinn's, then Charlie's pants with both hands and ripped them down, the two stepping out of them, momentarily disconnecting from Rachel before moving in again.

This gave the brunette the opportunity to let her hands run over their thighs and grip the ends of their dicks, stroking them in tandem with their shallow thrusts. She could hear them moaning and hissing above her and if they really thought she didn't exactly know which one was currently stroking her hair, then they were deeply mistaken. Rachel knew everything about them.

The way they walked, the way they talked, the way Quinn's nose wrinkles slightly when she smiled at Rachel and the way Charlie's pupils dilated instantly when their eyes met. And of course, it was clear as day which one of the penises inside her was the one that was currently rubbing the top of her mouth with its curved tip.

The twins slowly continued to fuck her mouth, even though they both knew that it wouldn't be enough to make either of them come.

After about ten minutes of slowly ravishing Rachel's mouth, both twins simultaneously pulled out and it was Charlie's turn to show Rachel exactly who she was. She softly gripped Rachel's upper arm and pulled her to her feet, kissed her swollen lips for a few minutes before she gently pushed her into the direction of the bed, Quinn sitting down on a comfy armchair, stroking her dick lazily, ready to enjoy the show.

Charlie gently pushed Rachel onto the bed and ripped her own dress shirt off so they were both almost completely naked, safe for Rachel's shoes and her panties. She pressed another kiss against those tantalizing lips before removing Rachel's shoes and socks completely, so she could move on to more... interesting parts of her body.

Hovering slightly above the diva, she started kissing her neck, nibbling on her pulse point and hooked her fingers into the rim of Rachel's panties, peeling them slowly off of her. Now, Charlie couldn't see this because she was busy with Rachel's neck but Quinn had a very clear view of how the panties stuck to her privates because she was so wet. At the sight, Quinn came all over her naked stomach, she had gotten rid of her shirt too, and let out a deep, resounding moan.

_So much for not spontaneously combusting_. She blushed slightly and was thankful that Rachel was blindfolded and Charlie was too busy pleasuring her. She discreetly wiped her stomach and hand with one of the napkins that lay on her sister's desk.

Charlie kissed the brunette a little more before signaling her with both of her hands on her hips that she wanted her to turn around onto all fours. It took a few seconds for Rachel to realize what the blonde wanted from her before she complied and turned onto her stomach and pushing onto her hands and knees.

"Don't forget the lube, baby." They had tried it once without lube and with Charlie's dick just smothered in Rachel's essence, but it didn't work out the way they wanted it to. In the end, Rachel had put a stop to it because the pain had been too profound for her to continue. Since then, Charlie had a special stash of lube tucked away in her bottom drawer. She reached for it and pressed a reassuring kiss onto the singer's left butt cheek.

She slowly worked on preparing the diva, squirting some lube into her hand and pushing her left middle finger in slowly to the hilt, wiggling it experimentally, making Rachel mewl softly. Then, even more careful, she pushed her pointer finger gently into it, too, scissoring them softly and with the utmost care. She really didn't want to hurt the tiny diva, even though she knew that she always felt slightly uncomfortable with Charlie's thick shaft inside of her ass.

It was just that Charlie liked that part of her the best during sex and loved that it was so tight.

When she managed to get her third and fourth finger inside without having Rachel wince every time she added something new, she deemed her ready enough to take her on. She squirted some more lube into her palm and started to stroke her penis with it, getting it hard, ready and slippery enough so as not to hurt her girl too much.

She was on the verge of warning her that this was the moment of penetration but stopped herself. They had said that there would be no talking and she was sticking by that. Instead, she gently parted Rachel's butt cheeks and positioned her cock at the tight, puckered hole before slowly and tenderly slipping inside of her, the imminent tensing up of the singer not lost on her.

She whined softly as she pushed into her all the way, stopping softly when she felt her balls press firmly against Rachel's soft skin. She was in heaven as the diva's muscles tensed and shifted around her while she slowly pumped in and out of her with care. She'd never been able to really fuck Rachel's ass with abandon, because that would've hurt her too much, but she didn't care. This was still the best feeling in the world.

She slowly upped her pace, her hands running over Rachel's back as she listened to Rachel's sharp intakes of breath and the occasional pleasured groan. She let her left hand wander over her girl's front and stopped at her clit, rubbing it softly in tune with her thrusts, knowing that it was more bearable for Rachel if she had additional stimulation.

"You can go faster, baby." Rachel's voice sounded incredibly turned on, but Charlie was still skeptical, What if she really hurt her? "I know you don't want to hurt me, but I can handle it. Trust me. It's okay." She hesitated for a few seconds, then she upped her pace considerably and slammed into her girlfriend from behind like there was no tomorrow, moaning loudly as she watched Rachel's back arch upwards in pleasure. The thought alone of Rachel actually getting off on getting her ass fucked was more than enough to fuel Charlie's passion even more.

Quinn watched from her seat on the armchair, her fist wrapped firmly around her newly hardened dick, thinking about the moment she'd get to have Rachel again. She'd never admit it to her sister or Rachel but watching Charlie pound away into the brunette was the hottest thing she had ever seen. No porn on the internet could live up to that, because it was like she was fucking Rachel herself but she got to watch. Live and in the same room.

There were very few things who were better than that.

Charlie's turn with Rachel was reaching its climax when the blonde shuddered softly before pulling out of Rachel, pushing her back onto her back and shooting her semen all over Rachel's front, coating her breasts and the underside of her face while Charlie groaned and moaned above her before grabbing a tissue from her bedside table and cleaned her dick with it.

Rachel was panting but it was obvious that she hadn't come yet from the way she was still softly shaking and biting her bottom lip, but instead of fretting over not being able to make her girlfriend come alone from fucking her ass, Charlie crawled down the singer's body and softly took her swollen clit into her mouth.

Rachel groaned loudly as she felt two of Charlie's long fingers slip into her, rubbing her insides and making her shake in pleasure. Those twins were going to be the death of her.

Charlie continued to suck steadily on Rachel's clit while simultaneously ramming her fingers inside her at a rapid pace and a few minutes later Rachel whimpered under her, her body shaking softly, signaling the arrival of her orgasm.

"Mhh, baby. That was so good," she smiled contently as she felt Charlie crawl up the bed, expecting to be met with a loving kiss, but instead she felt the head of the blonde's penis slip over her face, coating her lips in fresh precome. Immediately, she opened her mouth to accept her into her mouth, but instead the photographer let her be, gave her, at last, the kiss Rachel had been waiting for and crawled away from her.

Rachel could feel the bed dip as Charlie left it. Obviously, it was now Quinn's turn. She wondered what the other blonde had in store for her. She could already feel her butt tingle in slight discomfort from Charlie's relentless thrusts, but she knew it was worth it. It had made Charlie happy and that was all that mattered to the diva.

She felt the bed dip again and knew that Quinn had joined her, feeling the touch of her hand on her cheek a second later, Quinn's thumb lovingly stroking her cheek. Like a switch had been turned, the atmosphere in the room shifted and what had been blind arousal flooding Rachel's every muscle up until a second ago was now replaced by a different feeling of loving excitement for what was to come.

Quinn pressed her lips softly against Rachel's lips and let her right hand travel up and down the brunette's outer thigh, rubbing her penis softly in between her folds, enjoying the feeling of being connected again. She loved nothing more than being like this with the diva. Just together.

Her lips pressed a little more insistently against Rachel's mouth as she felt her girlfriend getting wetter every second and ultimately, she gave her one last, fiery kiss before gripping her cock and ramming it into her as hard as she could, making Rachel scream in surprised ecstasy.

She'd wanted to go slow, she really did, but seeing Rachel so vulnerable underneath her, she knew she needed to release inside her as soon as possible. She didn't care that she was basically in the same position as she had been the time that Rachel had called her Charlie, and that those same nails were now digging into her back again, the tiny singer moaning in rapture as she pounded into the bed by Quinn's unrelenting thrusts.

All that mattered was Rachel and that burning need inside her to make Rachel come. Make her come so hard she'd see those tiny gold stars she loved so much.

Quinn gripped Rachel's wrists from around her neck and pushed them onto the bed, thrusting her cock into her harder and harder, the brunette writhing in pleasure beneath her, her walls fluttering around Quinn's meat, signifying how close she really was to orgasm.

Biting her lip hard, Rachel came with a loud, guttural groan and one whispered word, that made the blonde swell hard with need before she released inside the tiny diva.

"_**Quinn**_."

She dimly heard Charlie's satisfied grunt in the background as the slumped over Quinn came back to her senses, her cock growing hard again as Rachel uttered her name into the blonde's ear.

She pushed herself up again and without missing a beat, started pounding into her again and again, Rachel wailing under her like she wanted the whole neighborhood to know how good Quinn was fucking her in that moment.

"Say my name, Rachel. Say my name," it didn't matter that she was awfully close to coming again and that she probably wouldn't be able to make the brunette come a second time before succumbing to her own pleasure, but she didn't care. It wasn't about that.

She was just happy that Rachel knew who she was.

"Quinn, _Quinn_, _**Quinn**_. Oh, **Quinn**," it didn't take long and a few seconds later the ex-cheerleader fell on top of Rachel, her cock softening as the last ropes of her seed splattered into the diva, both panting loudly as they recovered, barely noticing Charlie killing all the lights, pulling Rachel's blindfold off of her and cuddling in next to them, throwing her blanket over all three of them.

They were in their own world as they kissed gently for a few more seconds, Quinn weakly moving her hips back and forth, her soft dick rubbing Rachel's walls tenderly before they both fell asleep in each other arms, Quinn's head on Rachel's chest and Rachel's arms wrapped tightly around Quinn again.

In the end it was Charlie who smiled softly at the two people she loved most on the world, intertwined and still very intimately connected. She wrapped her arms around both of them and slowly but surely, she too drifted off into a very pleasant sleep. She hated to be corny but in that moment, she knew that everything would be fine for them, especially with Quinn's confidence restored.

Maybe after all of this Quinn would let Rachel actually be at their house again with her clothes _on_. Although, now that she thought about it, she had quite enjoyed the naked movie nights they had had in the last few weeks. She would have to make sure that those continued to happen.

And with that last, wonderful thought, Charlie's mind completely shut off, her dreams taking on a much tamer tone. There would be more time to think about that soon, but for now she had a Cyndaquil to train and that just couldn't wait.


End file.
